Robert the Bruce (Civ6)
in all cities and +2 Movement for all units for the next 10 turns after declaring a War of Liberation. |agenda-name = Flower of Scotland |agenda-description = Will never attack his neighboring civilizations unless they break a promise to him, and dislikes anyone waging war on them. Likes civilizations not at war with their neighbors. |religion = Catholicism |quote = No man holds his own flesh and blood in hatred, and I am no exception. }} Robert the Bruce (11 July 1274 – 7 June 1329), also known as Robert I, was King of Scots from 1306 until his death. He leads the Scots in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. The inventions should flow non-stop from Robert the Bruce's Scotland, especially when their neighbors let them hang onto their freedom. Intro Robert the Bruce, as the stalwart defender of Scotland you are no stranger to war, yet rarely do you seek to inflict it. If you keep your people happy, you'll inspire them to greatness. Let anyone who takes advantage of your weaker neighbors meet your fearless highlanders. They can teach the true meaning of freedom. In-Game Robert's unique agenda is called Flower of Scotland. He will never attack his neighbors unless they break a promise to him, and dislikes civilizations who attack his neighbors. His leader ability is called Bannockburn. He can declare a War of Liberation after discovering Defensive Tactics, and receives +100% and +2 Movement for the first 10 turns after doing so. Detailed Approach Scotland is a strong civ in the fields of science and engineering and want to keep their people as happy as possible to fuel their advances. Plan out your cities carefully so you can try to get a Golf Course next to every city center (and adjacent to an Entertainment Complex if possible too). You are a great neighbor because you will often go to war to restore territory lost by your neighboring civs -- it is worth it to get into those fights for the boosts in Movement and . The Highlander should allow you to secure your gains just as you push into the 20th Century and start moving Scotland toward victory, probably in the space race. Lines Robert the Bruce is voiced by Donald Pine. He speaks Early Scots/Middle English in a Scottish accent. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Wise to keep peace with your neighbors. Blood feuds are paid at great expense. (It were wys, pes to kepen mid thy neighbours. Blood fedes payeth men at greet expense.) Agenda-based Disapproval: Keep your wars distant. Otherwise you track the muck through your own lands. (Kep thine werres forein. Or elles shalt thu trailen þe mok thrugh thine ain londs.) Attacked: You gormless radger! You'll dine on your own teeth before you set foot in Scotland! (Thu unknown fool! Thu shalt suppen of thine ain teeth afore thu set forth foot in Scotland!) Declares War: War lingers in our hearts. Why carry on with a false peace? (Werre abideth on oure hertes. Wherefor perseveren mid a faws pes?) Defeated: A lonely wind blows through the highlands today. A dirge for Scotland. Can you it hear? (An alanich winde bloweth thrugh þe Highlandes þeday. A dirge for Scotland. Canst thu het heren?) Greeting: I am Robert the Bruce. Scotland follows me—be it through fields of wheat or of battle. (Ik em Robert Brus. Scotland me folweth, be het thrugh feldes of whete or thrugh battalie.) Unvoiced Accepts a Trade Deal: Hmm. Agreed. Rejects a Trade Deal: What a shabby offer. No. Delegation: Please accept my people's finest tweeds and haggis. Oh, and hark to the pipers! Are they not grand? Refuses a Delegation: Scotland would rather have true words from you than fair gifts, so I have sent your delegation back. Denounced by Player: You reeking midden! You crooked broker of worthless words! Get out of my sight! Denounces Player: You feckless idiot! I'd brain you with an axe, but I'm afraid your thick pate'd shatter it. Invitation to Capital: I've a mind to look at your capital. And as I'm a fair man, I'll bring you to see Scotland's. Invitation to City: While you're in the neighborhood, wouldn't you want to see our capital? Civilopedia entry Trivia * Robert the Bruce's diplomacy screen shows the Scottish Highlands with a castle in the distance. * There is a hidden chair on Robert the Bruce's diplomacy screen. He is sometimes seen standing with one leg on the chair, and kicks it off the screen and unsheathes his sword if a player declares war on him. * Robert the Bruce's leader ability references the battle in which he fought and defeated the English, while his leader agenda is named after a song that commemorates his victory in that battle. * Robert the Bruce's tabard is patterned after the Royal Banner of Scotland, using the same color scheme and lion rampant. Gallery File:Robert the Bruce promo art (Civ6).jpg|Promotional image of Robert the Bruce File:Robert the Bruce Statue.jpg|A statue of Robert the Bruce at Stirling Castle (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-robert-the-bruce-leads-scotland/ Category:Scottish